


A Hero Tangled In A Hero

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [18]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Greek myth - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem about "Destiny" and "The Quest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero Tangled In A Hero

I never thought I'd see you weakened,

And when I did, strength sprang out of me

Like a well, tapped by sudden lightening.

 

A horse unafraid of war and gods submitted

At once to my demands, as I gathered you,

Broken and bleeding, and tied you into place.

 

I drove us both across the countryside and

Into the mountains, as you asked, begged me,

Before you lost consciousness in your pain.

 

I thought I would kill us both trying to save

You. I would have, too, there is no question.

But we survived, and you did not. I had failed.

 

I thought I simply was not called to the quest.

The gods favor some, and destiny shapes us.

So I could not understand why you were dead.

 

A chance came, and I took it. I thought I might

Have actually gone crazy from my broken heart.

The fire of a quest returned and you with it.

 

Instead of a double funeral in fire and a tomb,

You were born again. Later you joked of this

Also as your wedding day gone unannounced.

 

I will agree to a wedding night, one I never

Thought I would have in a thousand years,

Against which my first simply cannot compare.

 

I grew intimate with your body after death, as

I washed and prepared you for the journey home.

Beautiful and no longer deadly, at peace at last.

 

I had found you difficult to touch before that day.

And now, no life was left to pass between us. I

Wished I had held your hands, kissed your face.

 

I felt so many regrets at the loss of you that day,

Whatever desire I never thought fully might have

Sprung up between us was piled with a multitude.

 

Your living body lifted me up and carried me.

First to the blankets by the fire, then to the fire

Within myself, in you, in and out, over and again.

 

All the ice of those mountains, the chill silence

Of your coffin, the cold lifeless feel of your skin

Became a memory beyond recall by the morning.

 

I felt awash with fire, a hero tangled in a hero,

A living quest born out of two that had died.

And I have carried that fire inside me since.

 

That was something new for the storytellers.

Heroes kill each other, make epic war between

Them. They are not supposed to make epic love.

 

 


End file.
